Shinobis & Ghouls
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: In a world where the shinobi and ghouls, creatures who crave human flesh coexist, Naruto loses his best friend Sasuke to the creatures and he vows to kill the ghoul responsible. When a girl named Rize Kamishiro is partnered up with him he becomes indifferent at first but quickly grows fond of her. Will that change however, when he finds out her dark secret?


**I never thought I'd do this, but about a year ago I had seen the entire first season of Tokyo Ghoul and while I didn't think much of it after I finished the season, for some reason I got interested in it again and watched clips of it on YouTube and thought it would be an interesting idea for me to make a story combining it with Naruto. I decided heavily against pairing Naruto with Touka since she's the main female character on that show and how there's already several stories featuring those two I decided to have Naruto paired with Rize instead since I find her more attractive than Touka. (My opinion).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Your New Partner

**Location:** Forests between Konoha and Kumo

**Time:** 8:30 PM

In a quiet, dark forest between the border of Konohagakure and Kumogakure two figures were seen dashing their way through the trees, one of them having a severe injury in the form of several gashes across their face and chest. As the two figures disappeared several more figures appeared right away and looked like they were chasing the first pair of figures. Compared to the normal, human shaped forms of the previous duo this group was human in shape but had appendages coming out of their backs.

The two fleeing figures then came to a stop behind a large tree and the man that wasn't wounded set his injured comrade beside the tree so they both can catch their breaths.

''Ugh, damn.'' The revealed Naruto Uzumaki gasped between breaths.

Naruto was a young adult, aged eighteen years and had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His most noticeable feature were his whisker-like birthmarks that you just couldn't mistake him for anyone else in Konoha, let alone the five great villages. His partner, Sasuke Uchiha was the same age and had dark colored hair with onyx eyes that was typical of his clan the Uchihas.

The Uchiha boy wasn't doing very well as the encounter with the ghouls had left him with major injuries and the two of them were fleeing for their lives. They've had confrontations with ghouls before but this was an ambush that even Sasuke didn't see coming that left him injured like this and now they were moving as fast as they could to get to the safety of Konohagakure's walls. Unknown to them, the cruel and diabolical cannibals, the ghouls have put out a price on the heads of both Naruto and Sasuke not because of their heritage, it was a well known fact Naruto's father was the current Hokage and Sasuke's father was the Uchiha clan head. They were a bounty worth one-hundred million ryo to the ghouls because of their skill and records of slain ghouls that they themselves posed a threat to their very existence, simply put the two were the best ghoul slayers in the five great nations. It all started the ghouls sending an SOS to the Hokage to trick them into sending the two to help out what they believed were fellow shinobi in need of assistance. Turns out however, that they had laid out an ambush to try and catch the two off guard and it worked and now they were paying the price.

Using one of their's dressed in Konoha ninja attire they fell right for it when a couple hundred ghouls leaped out of nowhere to bring them down and while the two Chunin managed to fight most of them off Sasuke obviously did not come out of it unscathed.

''Naruto, I'm only slowing you down..just get the heck outta here and get home safe!'' Sasuke groaned as he held his gash as tight as he could.

Naruto turned to look at his partner with a look of exasperation and there was no way he was going to leave his best friend since literally birth behind.

''You're fucking crazy, I am not leaving you here to die by these cannibalistic freaks. We're getting home safe, believe it.'' the blonde growled.

The Uchiha only laughed at his friend's determination, that's what he admired about his best friend, his sheer determination and will is what motivates him to get up every day and kill ghouls to protect the shinobi way of life but it also played against him.

''I think you're the one that's crazy, I keep telling you that determination is going to get you killed one day dobe. If you die who knows what Minato-sama is going to do. Better me than you buddy.''

As Naruto got up to carry his friend they both heard voices off in the distance and instantly recognized them as the voices of the ghouls they were fighting and it was only a matter of a few seconds before they converged on their current position.

''They went this way!''

''C'mon I'm just dying to try them!''

Despite the sheer amount of pain he was in and the blood loss he suffered he still had enough strength to shove the blonde away when the latter tried to help him up so they can continue fleeing.

''Seriously Naruto, get out of here and live your life dobe. I am not going home knowing the son of the fourth Hokage died protecting some Uchiha like me, it's bad for my reputation.''

Sasuke got up and performed several hand seals and seeing what his friend was going to do the blonde tried to drag him home but was once again shoved away.

''You're not going to die today and I'm not leaving with you! You're coming home safe with me even if I have to drag you there!"

''Shut the hell up, go home or I'll just kill you here dobe! GO!''

He had never heard Sasuke speak to him in that tone before and it hurt him deep inside to hear him speak that way. The tone in his partner's voice was all the blonde needed to know that he wasn't going to listen to his pleas to return home safe with him so he decided to do what the Uchiha told him.

''I just can't...''

''They're already here, I'm not letting them take you too Naruto, get the hell out of here now!''

Even though he wasn't injured like his friend, he was exhausted from their constant fleeing and knew that eventually he would be too tired out to fight back against the ghouls. In a sense, Sasuke was right and he should use whatever energy he had left to get back to Konoha before the ghouls killed him too.

Seeing multiple figures in the distance approaching their location Naruto turned around to make a break for it but..

''Bye Sasuke..''

The blonde then began running the other direction and even though he didn't see it, Sasuke had tears in his eyes but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy knowing his best friend who was almost like a brother to him got home alive because of him and that was a vow he made when he first met Naruto in the academy.

_''See you in the next life dobe..''_

As he prepared his signature jutsu several doze ghouls landed in front of him, their kagune flaring and ready to rip him to shreds. The ghouls all appeared to be happy they get to eat a Konoha shinobi, let alone an Uchiha. Being the flesh craving, sadistic and cannibalistic freaks they were the sight of the injured ninja standing before them made them shudder with pleasure.

''Oh, look at him acting so brave.'' one of the ghouls said.

''I love when these shinobi act so brave it just makes the effort to get such a meal so worth it.'' said another who was licking her lips.

Sasuke only grinned at their sadistic banter and prepared his signature chidori ready to take them all down before dying himself.

''You're all sick freaks, you want some of this Uchiha flesh? Come and get it then!"

The ghouls all licked their lips and prepared their kagune to skewer the Uchiha boy and both sides charged at each other and despite his injuries, Sasuke was able to shove his lightning encased hand through each and every one of them with no effort whatsoever. He knew he had to take them out here or else they'll go and chase after Naruto next and probably follow him all the way into Konoha and that was the last thing he needed. One ghoul tried to impale him through the heart with his kagune but the Uchiha barely managed to dodge the attack and he wastes no time in jamming his chidori into the ghoul's own heart obliterating it. Sasuke takes down another ghoul by firing off a fire ball jutsu that engulfs and burns several of his opponents at once, their screams of agony being music to his ears. Several more minutes would pass before Sasuke was able to fend all of the ghouls off littering the area with their mangled corpses.

The fighting had caused some of his bandages to open up which led to more bleeding and though he was trained in tending to ghoul related injuries he knew that what he could to was not enough to save him from bleeding to death. He felt weak and dizzy as he bled out more and before he passed out another ghoul appeared near him. He turned to face his newest opponent and saw that she was a girl about his and Naruto's age with a slender figure, long purple hair. He saw that her eyes were purple but in a split second they turned red and black, the color typical of ghouls and her kagune emerged from her back. Her kagune consisted of six tentacle claws that were bright red in color and even though he had never encountered her before Sasuke knew she was definitely a strong opponent.

The ghoul giggled at the sight of the injured Uchiha and the fact that he still had a lot of fight in him made him a more desirable meal to appease her appetite.

She let out an wicked giggle.

''You look so delicious, you're so much different from other shinobi I've killed and eaten. When they're hurt and dying they always beg me for mercy but you, you're fighting back and that makes you all the more tasty to me.'' she giggled.

Her comment only made Sasuke cringe at how disgusting it sounded and it wasn't from him being deemed 'delicious', it was the tone in her voice and how evil and cruel it sounded.

_''This bitch, she's worse than other ghouls I've killed.''_

''I've eaten shinobi from the other four nations because of how fearful they are of us but you Konoha shinobi really are something else. I hope you taste much better than those wretched Iwa ninja!"

''I'll take you down in one hit you wretched creature!" Sasuke spat.

The two then charged at each other, the female ghoul with her kagune ready to impale him while Sasuke had his chidori pointed outward and the two combatants come closer before the sounds of flesh echoing throughout the forest.

Silence filled the forest minus the wind blowing and the nocturnal wildlife making noise.

One thing was for sure, the chidori's chirping sound coming to a silence and the sounds of what was reminiscent of someone chewing on meat was heard and it is revealed that the ghoul had won the confrontation between her and Sasuke.

She was seen munching on human flesh, her face covered in the blood and she was voraciously enjoying her meal with the utmost carnal pleasure it was almost orgasmic for her. For so long she had wanted to try the flesh of the Uchiha and here she was doing just that. Sasuke's corpse was on the ground lifeless as can be, multiple stab wounds throughout his chest courtesy of her kagune and his arm was what she was chewing on. She did not escape the battle without injury as Sasuke managed to shove the chidori straight through her chest but he failed to hit any vital organs, just missing them by mere inches and if he had done just that he would be the one reveling in victory right now.

The ghoul takes a couple more bites of the Uchiha's arm before stopping to chew and swallow the meat. After she swallowed a mouthful she sighed in pleasure before placing a hand onto the gaping hole through her chest and groaned in annoyance at what he had done to her delicate figure.

''Damn shinobi, left a hole in my body like that. Oh well with this meal that should repair itself in a couple days!'' she giggled sadistically before reaching into Sasuke's chest and yanking his heart out. Raising the human organ above her face she gave it a powerful squeeze that blood began pouring out of it and her face was showered with the precious red essence, her mouth wide open and her tongue stuck out to savor it's iron-like taste.

''So good...'' She said, almost moaning the words.

She then turned to look in the direction where Naruto went and smiled to herself as she had another victim in mind.

_''That blonde one, he's the son of the fourth Hokage and a sought after target among the ghouls. I wonder what he tastes like, he has the perfect body.''_ She thought licking her lips.

With Sasuke down she wanted to take Naruto's flesh for herself but she knew that someone of importance like him wouldn't let their guard down easily so she thought of the most efficient way she could get to him. Her little plan she was thinking of? Well it wasn't hard to execute at all, ghouls appearance-wise are identical to humans which was something they had used to their advantage to get their meals out of shinobi and since it was impossible for even sensor-type ninja to detect ghouls if they appeared human she can get to the blonde in his home turf and the thought of ripping his organs out and bathing in his blood made her excited. She had killed several known shinobi from the other villages but Naruto was always the top of that list and she was going to eat his flesh before anyone else did.

_''I've heard of the other ghouls talking about using our human appearance to our advantage and blending in with the villagers. However, I could really care less what the other ghouls do I run solo. If I get into a village first I can have all the flesh I can eat!'' _

**-Konohagakure, hot springs- **

***1 year later time skip***

It happened again, only this time it wasn't shinobi that were murdered and eaten by ghouls, it was a male villager who had been killed and most of his body eaten and forgotten by the cannibal creatures. The first time since ghouls and shinobi have existed this was the first recorded attack on helpless villagers which put the Hokage on high alert. Ever since the deaths of shinobi have been reported in Konoha the other Kage had agreed that trade and commerce with Konoha will be halted until the ghoul activity ceased. The Kage thought their villages were safe from the ghouls but now even that feeling of a safe haven was shattered. If the other villages requested aid from Konoha shinobi that only increased the risk of letting ghouls infiltrate their walls and cause death much like Konoha. At first shinobi began to disappear, some completely gone and declared missing or dead, some partially eaten and left to rot causing fear among the villagers. Villagers were staying inside the moment it was dark out and ANBU were patrolling the streets double time and even then they hadn't encountered ghouls. Some were beginning to think if these were just regular murders but the fact that some victims were eaten only confirmed that ghouls were responsible.

A pair of Jonin were seen standing over the mangled mess of a corpse while medical nin were gathering what remained and putting it in a body bag. The Jonin investigating the gruesome scene were two more of Konoha's finest ghoul hunters Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha who was the older brother of Sasuke.

''Any signs of struggle?'' Kakashi questioned the medics.

''Yes, but from what we see here it was only briefly. We cannot determine this man's identity and he does not have his wallet on him. Tsunade-sama will have to look through dental records for this.''

When they were finished putting the body parts in a bag they departed the hot springs leaving Kakashi and Itachi by their lonesome, the only thing remaining from the grisly murder scene were the pools of blood where the corpse lay. The two Jonin remained in the area for a while longer before departing once a group of ANBU and some more medical nin arrived to clean the iron liquid before they can reopen the hot springs to the public once more.

They left the area and began walking toward the Hokage's office to report their exact find to Minato and they were discussing various topics along the way.

''These vile creatures will pay for taking my brother from me mark my words my hunt for the ghoul who killed him won't end. I can't imagine the pain friends and family of the man that died must feel when they find out.'' Itachi growled in anger.

Ever since his brother's death he had been doubling his ghoul body count and killing them in the most brutal ways possible out of anger and vengeance for his little brother. To him, ghouls were just vermin he can step on and even if they begged for mercy from him he'd kill them anyway and he was determined to kill them until the last one was dealt with.

Kakashi was feeling the same way, his girlfriend Rin Nohara almost died on a mission when ghouls swarmed her for the simple fact that she was a medic who were sought after targets aside from members of any famous clans. Being the son of famed shinobi the White Fang Kakashi knew that he was desired among the ghouls as well but so far, he managed to keep himself alive.

''First Sakura Haruno, then Ebisu, my dad and now Sasuke. Izumo and Kotetsu are lucky to be alive right now after their encounter a few weeks ago. These monsters just don't know what mercy and compassion are.'' said the silver-haired Jonin.

''They don't deserve any mercy or compassion, they don't understand the concept of human emotions. They only live to feed on human flesh and terrorize the innocent, that's why I became a ghoul hunter, to rid the world of these monstrosities. My brother's death only gives me more desire to vanquish them.'' Itachi said. ''They never think about the pain they cause when they kill one of us and how it affects their friends or families. These things sicken me and it does the world justice when I kill one. I think they should just do us all a favor and eat each other instead.''

Being one of the best ghoul hunters in Konoha Itachi had a reputation of mutilating ghouls by cutting off their kagunes and then slowly torture them with their own appendages until they were clinging on to life. He just didn't care, for killing his brother he vowed to bring unimaginable pain to any ghoul unfortunate to try and eat him. On rare occasions he'd stab kagune into bodies and leave them for other ghouls to find and he knew that instilled some level of fear into their seemingly heartless souls, if they even had souls to begin with. On rare occasions he would even burn them alive and leave them there until their screams were silenced when they die.

''I understand your feelings Itachi, but please don't let them take you over we can't afford to lose you. Don't forget you have us, your allies to support you through thick and thin and together we'll all make these creatures go extinct. I know my dad wouldn't want me to lose control over his death.'' Kakashi said.

He knew his comrade was right but still, the loss of his brother deeply affected him and his hatred of the ghouls only intensified.

''My hatred for them will only grow more with each passing day.'' was all Itachi said before they silently continued their walk.

**-Hokage's tower-**

Soon enough they arrived at the Hokage's tower and they were now in Minato's office discussing the current situation from the hot springs. Being the first attack on villagers made even Minato shudder in fear and was afraid of who the ghouls would attack next or what they'll do. He had planned his defense well along village walls but somehow the monsters managed to slip past the guards it made him even wonder if any security, no matter how strong is enough.

''Can we confirm if it was one ghoul or several?'' Minato asked.

''We don't know but if I were to throw in my intuition I would say one because these ghoul attacks have been happening once a day or within several days. There isn't a trace of DNA so we can't confirm our intended target but I'll let ANBU know to keep a look out for any suspicious individuals.'' Kakashi explained.

''That's right, we will make sure the villagers are kept safe. These ghouls should pick on those who can fight back, but since they seem to target villagers now as well I might guess that they're too cowardly to fight a shinobi.'' Itachi said. ''They know that while they are physically stronger and more durable than us, we have what it takes to kill them hence why their casualty rate is so high compared to all five villages combined.''

Minato nodded in understanding.

''Still, we can't deny that they are powerful opponents for us but do not let your guard down just because they are killable.'' explained Minato before going over some papers. ''So, I've gotten another assignment for you guys that came in while you were at the hot springs and this is in Tanzaku town. The ANBU detachment there have had a confrontation with some ghouls in the woods surrounding the town so I want you to head over and get a sitrep and report back the following morning. Check up on villagers there as well. Any ghouls you encounter on your way there or in that area are to be terminated on sight.''

Itachi drew his sword and looked at his reflection on it, even then he could still smell the blood of ghouls he has slain with it.

''Understood, let's go Kakashi.''

''Hold on Itachi, you go on ahead I want to speak with Minato-sama for a bit.''

Itachi nodded and went to wait at the village gate for the masked Jonin.

''What is it that you want to talk to me about?'' Minato questioned curiously.

Kakashi sighed, for a while he had wanted to know how Naruto was doing since Sasuke's death since even he was being avoided by his former student and it really upset the man.

''How's Naruto been doing? Still drinking?''

''Yeah, that boy is really taking Sasuke's death hard, maybe even harder than Itachi is.'' Minato replied.

''You're telling me, at least Itachi is still social with us, that poor kid just doesn't even want to talk to anyone aside from you and Lady Kushina.'' said Kakashi,

''He'll come through eventually since he has been going on more missions than before. I've also been trying to get a new partner for him but he keeps turning them down. He even turned down being partnered up with Jiraiya-sensei. Kami forbid he even turned down Yugao and Kurenai.''

That was a shock to Kakashi, Jiraiya was a world renowned ghoul hunter in the great villages and anyone would kill to be partnered up with him.

''Are you serious? That's just crazy I would murder someone just to be partners with Jiraiya and the ladies...did you try to partner Anko with him?''

''I did, but he said that she'd probably kill him before any ghoul does. It's his choice though, I've gone through the list and there's only one person left that I haven't gotten him to meet yet.'' said Minato.

''Oh really? Who would that person be? Rock Lee? Kiba?''

Minato picked up a piece of paper on his desk and looked it over.

''No and no, he instantly turned down Rock Lee and said Kiba smells too much like, and I quote dog shit despite his love of dogs. It's a villager that volunteered to be trained as a shinobi and ghoul hunter, the very first in the village in years.'' explained the Hokage.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, a villager actually volunteering to hunt the very thing they were terrified of? Usually they cower in their homes.

''Now that's unique, didn't the old man from the ramen stand volunteer before but he was turned down?''

''Yes, the third didn't want to risk his daughter to grow up an orphan. So anyway, this person that's last on the list, she's a villager who's former boyfriend, one of the Chunin that was slain by ghouls on the last recon mission. She showed particular interest in being Naruto's partner when she completed her training so I granted her the request.''

Kakashi interrupted the Hokage by putting his hand up, a finger pointed upward to give the Hokage the signal to hold on a second.

''Are you sure she's not wanting to be Naruto's partner just because he's your son? Who is this girl anyway?'' he questioned.

''You'll have the chance to meet her when you come back from Tanzaku town. No need to worry Kakashi she seems like a very sweet and kind girl but I'll be watching them.'' Minato said reassuringly.

''Alright alright, understood Minato-sama.''

Kakashi then left the room and Minato picked up her file and opening it and began to look over her information.

_''Okay, it says here she is 5'4'' in height, her blood type is AB, she was born in the Konoha orphanage, birthday is December 25th and she is 18 years old. Over the course of her training she demonstrated extraordinary skill with a ninjato and is an accurate shot with kunai and shuriken. Strange, I've never seen this girl in the orphanage before. _

He continued to look over her file and took in her ninja ID photo and thought she looked like a fairly nice girl from it.

_''I sure hope Naruto is willing to get along with her and make this partnership work.''_ Just then the door to his office opened. ''Oh hello Naruto.''

Naruto closed the door behind him and gave his dad a small wave. ''Hey pops.''

His tone did not change, he was still upset about losing Sasuke and he was hoping that this girl would be seen as a fellow shinobi by his son. He knew his son was a skilled ghoul hunter but it was mandatory that everyone had either a team or worked in duos and his son was not going to go any longer without someone by his side in the field. Risk of death was far too great when running solo.

''So whatcha called me in for? I got the message from Yugao.'' asked the blonde.

Letting out a huge sigh, Minato had to let his son know about the current situation.

''Listen Naruto, you're a great ghoul hunter and all but you cannot go any longer without a partner, you've turned down literally every other ninja in this village and I even tried to get the the other Kage to send one of their best to see if you'd work well with them but you turned them down before they even got here. This can't go on any longer you know or I will have to take your headband away.'' explained the father.

Naruto rolled his eyes, even without a partner he had some very successful solo missions taking ghouls down and escorting the fire daimyo to his residence without any hassle, so why should he need someone to 'replace' Sasuke? There was no one who could, that was his partner in crime and he would never break that vow.

''I could really care less, plus I really work well alone since what happened so I don't need to carry anyone on my back alright dad?'' Naruto replied, giving off a rebellious tone.

''Naruto!''

His dad raising his voice at him caught his attention and he looked at his dad in the eyes.

''Listen, seriously just listen. You need a partner because I highly doubt Sasuke would want you to continue holding onto these emotions, I don't, your mother and Kakashi don't want you to either. I understand you also lost Sakura but you need to accept the fact that without a partner, there's no one to back you up if you're in real trouble out there. You're getting your new partner today do you understand? Say no that headband is coming off and I have no choice but you demote you to janitorial duties. I'd rather have you cleaning toilets and picking up shit than be out there alone with no backup.'' the Hokage said sternly.

Naruto pouted in annoyance and he knew that he couldn't win this argument so he gave in.

''Okay fine, but I give this one a week before I get bored and use them to attract the ghoul who killed Sasuke. They'll be cannon fodder but at least I avenged Sasuke."

The Hokage rubbed his temple in annoyance.

''Oi, will you stop with the comments Naruto? Your new partner should be here in a few...''

There was a knock on the door.

''Ah, that could be them now. Come in.''

The door slowly opened and in walked a female clad in the standard Konoha ninja uniform of the vest and blue shirt and black cargo pants. Her beautiful purple hair was flowing freely and she had eyeglasses that had the bottom portioned red framed. Naruto had to admit she was very attractive and he was just staring at her. The girl noticed this and smiled at Naruto warmly.

''Son, meet your new partner, Rize Kamishiro.''

* * *

**There goes my first chapter of this crossover fic and hopefully you guys enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as I can. Any questions feel free to PM me and I will answer when I can.**


End file.
